What do I do Now
by ryu-f
Summary: Miyuki Atobe, Keigo Atobe's younger sister is sick of living in her brother's shadow but when she decides to go to Seigaku and she meets up with the 'enemy' as her brother put's it will she be able to keep from falling in love with a prince? RyomaE. X OC
1. new school and street tennis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters the only thing I will partially claim is my OC. I say partially for I have it so she's related to a character originally in the story meaning the last name, social rank and what not are the ideas of someone else. Other than that please Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

'**what do I do now' I thought as I laid on my bed hugging my old teddy bear that's been with me since the day I was brought home from the hospital as a baby. 'why can't I get him out of my head' I thought closing my eyes and rolling on to my side as my cheeks were tinted red 'I mean what's wrong with me he's the enemy…right?'**

**I bet your wondering what's going on. Well let's see how about I start from the beginning **

"**what do you mean you don't want to go to Hyotei Academy?" my brother Keigo Atobe yelled in shock for I just told him I didn't want to go to the same school as him. "why? My cute little sister why don't you want to go to the same school as me?" he asked hugging me and I sighed **

"**I've already talked to mom and dad about it and they've approved of it. I don't want to go to a school where I'll be known simply as Keigo Atobe's little sister" I said with an annoyed look on my face **

"**fine what school **_**are**_** you going to?" Keigo asked with a hand on his face **

"**Seishun Academy" I said calmly and he stared at me in shock "mom and dad have arranged for me to live in a house closer to it as well as a house keeper to take care of cleaning and cooking." **

"**vary well but I have one condition" Keigo said standing up and looking down at me with a serious look on his face "I am going to be the captain of the Hyotei academy tennis team this year and that means that you are forbidden from falling for any of the seishun Academy Tennis players is that clear" he said with his hands on my shoulders **

"**oh please they'd have to be able to beat me in a match before I gave them the time of day" I said crossing my arms and looking away and my brother smiled as he hugged me **

"**That's my cute little sister. But remember they're the enemies you cannot fall for them no matter how charming they are. And I want you to call me every day is that clear" he said and I sighed**

"**yes brother" I said 'geesh he's overprotective' I thought with a sweat drop on my head **

**A few days later I was moved into a decent sized house next to another house that had a temple behind it. **

**My new home had two stories and the top floor was actually one big bed room, with a large walk in closet and a personal bathroom and study. Down stairs was the living room, kitchen, the second bed room, and bathroom as well as a closet and in the back was a tennis court with top of the line tennis training equipment. (Presents from my dear bother) **

"**Miyuki-san" the house keeper Miss. Kimiko Megumi said she had long black hair in a low pony tail that was to the side and over her shoulder slightly has her black framed square glasses gave her a more professional look as she wore a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a black blazer "the car is ready to take you to school miss" she said and I sighed as I looked at myself in a nearby mirror. **

**I had my long silver hair half up and half down with the part that was up in a braid while the rest flowed down my back in waves and my bangs framed my face elegantly as my ember eyes just kind of stood out as abnormal I was wearing the Seishun academy girls uniform consisting of a green sailor uniform typical of most school uniforms with a dark green skirt, a light green shirt and a white collar. I also had on a pair of black knee high socks and the normal brown shoes yet on the standard bow on the front of the uniform I wore a broach that was a white gold tennis racket broach as the racket seem to be hitting a diamond tennis ball. (Another gift from my brother only this time it was from my last birthday) **

**Any ways after I got out of my car at school I could tell people were staring at me for most of the students were walking or riding bikes to school while I rode in a sleek black car. **

**As I headed to my class I held my black book back in front of me with both of my hands as I looked forward with a calm look on my face. **

"**wow look at her she's so pretty" I could hear people say**

"**she looks like an angel" I heard some boys say as I passed them but I paid them no mind for it wasn't unusual to hear comments like this from boys and even girls sometimes at my old school. **

**Once in my class room I sat at a desk near the window yet in the back since regardless I would be able to hear the teacher yet let my mind wonder it was a strange ability I seemed to have to be able to give half my attention to the teacher yet seem completely lost in my thoughts. **

**Eventually the day passed without too many interesting things yet at lunch I noticed some boys in my class trying to knock over a can yet when one hit it, it didn't fall over and I sighed for they were betting against some upper classmen who had obviously rigged the can by putting some rocks in it. Yet in most cases I would have happily walked in and smashed the ball in to the can but another boy beat me to it. I don't know his name yet I know he's in my class he hit the can repeatedly yet it didn't fall over and then he managed to hit it with a great amount of speed and power that it tipped over revealing the rocks and then an upper classmen who managed to intimidate the other upper classmen showed up. Yet at that point I walked away. **

**Later that night I dressed in a baggy white shirt with purple shoulders, a baggy pair of black shorts, a purple jacket, and a white hat with a purple K on it as I also had on a pair of white and purple tennis shoes. I had my hair hidden in my hat and a tennis bag on my back in a way I kind of looked like a boy and soon I found a street tennis court but there were only doubles players playing but regardless I signed up.**

"**this isn't some place for a kid to be get lost" the guy that was taking names said but I stood my ground "what are you deaf" **

"**why don't you give him a chance" a girl with short orange brown hair said walking up **

"**fine so where's your partner kid?" the man said and I sighed**

"**I wish to take on doubles players alone" I said calmly **

"**what are you crazy or something kid?" the man nearly yelled**

"**I don't care if I win or lose I just need to improve my game" I said calmly "in a two on one match it's a chance to improve my stamina and my skill" **

"**I don't know hey guys." The man said calling over a few older boys "this kid wants to play a two on one match" the man said and the boys looked surprised**

"**hn it might be interesting" one said smirking and the other nodded**

"**alright kid you're in" the man said and I nodded before I walked to a bench for they wanted me to play right away to see if I was any good. **

**A few weeks have passed since then and I've been going to the street tennis courts every night I could to train and improve my skills for training machines can only do so much. **

"**yo Kumo-chan" the girl with short orange brown hair said running up her name was An Tachibana "we almost thought you weren't going to show tonight" she said walking beside me as we walked towards the courts yet I could see two boys from Seishun academy playing against the strongest duo here. **

"**who's that?" I asked**

"**huh" an said looking at the courts "I believe it's Takashi Momoshiro and Ryoma Echizen from Seishun Academy, they were mouthing off so other others decided to teach them a lesson." **

"**I see" I said as I watched yet the two from my school were easily beat "they should stick with singles until they can work together" I said calmly **

"**your one to talk, you take on doubles teams single handedly and you win more often than not" An said and I sighed as I walked towards the courts as the match ended **

"**yo Kumo just in time we're looking forward to a decent match" the guys on the court said as momoshiro and echizen looked at me surprised as they left the court but still watched as I soon started to play against the guys on my own. **

"**he's fast" momoshiro commented **

"**he has to be" An said walking up "he's been playing here for several weeks now and he's never once played with a partner to him it doesn't matter if he wins or loses he's here to train and improve" **

"**he thinks of this as training?" Momoshiro said surprised**

"**yep, that or it's just for fun sometimes" An said and soon I fell to the ground after missing a ball yet still trying to dive for it "but to be honest the real shocker is that Kumo isn't a boy" she said as my hat fell off revealing my long hair **

"**hey isn't that girl in your class ryoma" momoshiro said and ryoma looked surprised as I put my hair up again and tucked it in to my hat **

"**you alright over there kid" **

"**yeah let's continue" I said calmly as I got up and spun my racket around my wrist before I grabbed it and prepared to move in any way I needed to. **


	2. Challenged and observing

**Chapter 2**

"**your that girl right" none other than Ryoma Echizen said walking up to me during lunch before heading to the tennis club **

"**what of it" I asked as I at my lunch under a tree **

"**I want to play against you sometime" he said and I looked up at him with my chopsticks still in my mouth as I looked slightly board **

"**fine" I said calmly but then I continued to eat "but don't you have some where you need to be right now" I asked and he nodded before he walked away 'a match against Ryoma Echizen… I should train more just in case.' I thought as I continued to eat my lunch. **

**Yet after that I didn't meet up with echizen for several weeks seeing as how they had the district preliminaries coming up. But that little fact didn't mean I could slack off on my training, if nothing else it meant I had to train harder. **

**But eventually I went to see the semi finals of the Preliminaries so I could size up my opponent. **

**The semifinals consisted of Seishun against Fudomine. **

'**I wonder if this will prove interesting?' I thought as I walked towards the courts that the matches were taking place in. 'if I remember right An is Fudomine's captain's younger sister, meaning that they should be decent tennis players on the team. I don't know much about seishun's team.' **

**When I arrived I had little trouble navigating to where the seishun team and fudomine team were playing and as I approached I saw a boy with red hair and a boy with really short hair playing for seishun and a boy with black spiky hair and a boy with a hat playing for fudomine. And soon it started to rain as I pulled out a black umbrella in order to keep my clothing dry. I was wearing a dark purple sweater with long sleeves that covered my hands with a turtle neck and my broach that I had on my school uniform all the time pinned to the left above my heart, a grey and black plaid skirt with black shorts underneath as well as a pair of black boots that went up to my knees. My long silver hair was half down and half up like usual and my ember eyes were focused solely on the match as I watched the ball being hit back and forth. **

"**hey there cutie" a boy said walking up to me but I didn't even spare him a glance "so what's your name" he asked standing beside me**

"**it is none of your concern" I said calmly **

"**oh really now playing hard to get?" the boy said placing his arm around my shoulder**

"**please remove your arm from my person" I said calmly but he didn't moved **

"**oh come one cutie I just want to know your name" the boy said and I sighed as I closed my eyes then I looked up at him **

"**allow me to rephrase my previous statement. I find your touch revolting and I find you to be a pathetic specimen of human kind so do not touch me" I said walking away as the boy was in shock **

**As I walked away I decided to find something to drink and I ended up running in to An literally. **

"**oh I'm so sorry" an said helping me up from the ground**

"**no worries" I said calmly as I stood up and grabbed my fallen umbrella **

"**wait kumo chan is that you?" An asked surprised and I nodded and she hugged me "man it's good to see you again and you look so cute dressed like that" she said happily **

"**all my tennis clothes were covered in filth so my housekeeper refused to let me wear them leaving me to dress in my better clothes" I said with a sigh **

"**I take it you don't like wearing them" an said with a confused look on her face**

"**that's correct, for then boys seem to think it's an opportunity to hit on me, that and I like to save these clothes for when I'm seeing my family for they're all high class and uptight about things." I said with a sigh. **

"**geesh" An said and looked away **

"**I must sound like a spoiled brat huh" I said **

"**just a little" an said and we both started to laugh **

"**want to get some ponta?" I asked and she nodded **

**But as we were getting our ponta**

"**DUDE WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" some guy yelled**

"**oh… Sorry" a girl from my school said **

"'**Sorry'? these are Brand New Shoes, and you're just 'Sorry'?" he yelled "these cost a Fortune! Give me $300 to get 'em cleaned!" he demanded**

"**hey lighten up! She said she was sorry!" An said jumping in but then **

"**Shut up! You stay outta this!" the boy yelled slapping her and I got angry at that **

"**How Pathetic" I said with venom in my voice **

"**what" the boy said and I glared at him **

"**hitting a girl is a vial act for any man and not only that but you're a disgrace to tennis players. You see it's not the shoes that make the player, and if a player's shoes aren't dirty or worn then you obviously haven't been training enough." I said glaring at him and he slapped me causing my eyes to widen in slight surprise but I then raised my hand to my now red cheek as I turned and glared at him again **

"**ah Kumo chan are you alright" An asked running up to me **

"**I'm fine" I said calmly but my glare was focused and if looks could kill the boy would be dead ten times over, but then one of the seishun regulars showed up I believe it was Momoshiro**

"**Yo! Don't you raise your hand against a girl! Don't you have any class?" Momoshiro said before he clotheslined the sucker. "ooh I got him! Sweet!" he said smiling then he got a bit more serious "just wash your shoes man! They were made to be worn out." **

"**y-you…" the other guy said in shock**

"**Seishun's Momoshiro! Nice to meet you" momoshiro said "want me to make 'em even dirtier" **

"**Whoa stop!" the other boy said in fear before he started to run away "I won't forget this!" **

"**sure" momoshiro said "but don't be shy about giving out your name" **

"**Thanks, momoshiro" An said **

"**thank you so much! I'm sorry we got you into this" sakuno said**

"**we appreciate your help" I said bowing my head slightly **

"**hey wait your that girl from the street tennis courts" momoshiro said pointing at me **

"**it's rather rude to point at people" I said closing my eyes as I walked passed him and an sighed**

"**hey Kumo chan wait up" an yelled as I made my way to a ponta machine.**

**Then after buying two drinks I headed back to the courts that seishun and Fudomine were playing on and eventually an caught up with me as I handed her a ponta. **

"**You seem rather interested in that echizen" an said noticing I was mainly focused on him**

"**he challenged me after he found out I played against doubles players. I need to get stronger and I need to learn just how strong my opponent is" I said calmly and an sighed**

"**you take this so seriously don't you" she asked**

"**not at all" I said smiling slightly as I closed my eyes for a moment before I opened them again and continued to watch the match. **

**But then since Echizen's opponent was hitting a pattern of overhand and underhand returns it caused the muscles in echizen's arm to freeze for half a second making him lose a point. And as things continued he ended up losing his grip all together and his racket was sent flying towards the net posts where it broke off from the handle and the handle rebounded back and hit ryoma cutting his eyelid. Yet the entire time I never moved my gaze away from him. I was in observing mode you could say, I observed everything and anything I could in order to gain information that could help me get a basic understanding of my opponent.**

**In the end ryoma was allowed to play for only ten minutes as he had a bandage over his eye. If he didn't win in that time then he'd be disqualified, but that didn't matter for the final outcome was with him standing victorious but before he left the court he spotted me and nodded towards me before he headed over to his team and I nodded back and walked away **

"**an you probably want to go hang with your brother and them right" I said calmly and she nodded before she left waving me good bye as I walked away from the courts and headed home. **


	3. the anger of a protective brother

**Chapter 3**

**As I headed towards the street courts again this time I heard something oddly familiar as I approached **

"**get it takahiro." I heard a calm and familiar voice say as I looked at the courts and I felt my eye brow twitch as I found an and asked what was going on**

"**they just showed up and called street tennis a loser's game" an said and I felt my shoulder's shack as I stormed on to the court and pushed over one of the players that was sitting down with my foot and everyone fell silent **

"**why are you here brother?" I said in a deadly calm voice **

"**oh my sweet adorable little sister how I've missed you" none other than my brother said hugged me as I was pretty mad still **

"**answer the question" I said with my eyes closed but my eye brow was twitching **

"**we just came to find some entertainment" my brother said in a snobby way as he stood up and let me go as he ran a hand through his hair and I sighed "so why may I ask are you here?" **

"**I play here" I said and keigo froze for a moment **

"**you what?" he asked and I could tell he was a bit angry **

"**I play against the doubles players as a form of training for the training equipment you gave me can only do so much." I said calmly "besides it's fun" I said looking off to the side then my brother grabbed my wrist **

"**that's it you've become to rebellious for your own good you're going to come home and you're going to hyotei."**

"**hey give the girl a break" momoshiro said trying to help **

"**stay out of this, this is a family matter" keigo said angrily as I sighed **

"**I'm not leaving here brother, and I'm not going home either. I also refuse to go to hyotei. I don't want you to try to protect me all the time you idiot" I yelled running away and he looked annoyed **

"**I should have known allowing her to go to seishun was a mistake" keigo said before he and his teammate left. **

"**kumo" an said about ten minutes after my brother left and she found me hiding in a bush "are you alright?" she asked **

"**he always does this" I said as I sat hugging my knees "he never lets me think for myself and then when I go to school with him or even after he's graduated everyone always says 'there's Keigo's sister, you'd better be nice or keigo will be angry' or 'oh look there's keigo's sister if we pretend to be her friend then maybe we'll see keigo.'" I said with a sigh "that's why I wanted to go to a different school for Jr. high, and I'm having a lot of fun. My brother was always overpowering in a way and would always try to keep me away from people at home and at school. He said it was to protect me from the dangers of boys but he was just being way to over protective." **

"**sounds kind of rough." An said sitting next to me **

"**I love him don't get me wrong but I still wish he'd let me grow up a bit on my own." **

"**just give it some time maybe things will turn out for the best" an said and I sighed before I smiled at her**

"**maybe your right" I said before I stood up **


	4. joining the team

**Chapter 4**

**I was walking towards the seishun tennis courts to waste some time before I headed to the street courts but I had already changed in to my tennis outfit but as I was passing the boys courts I noticed they were doing some interesting training so I stopped and decided to watch a bit. **

**They were set up so one player on one side of the net would have a full court to move around it while the other player on the other side of the next only had half a court. **

"**the 'aggressive baseliners' and 'all rounders' will attack from mid court in a five rally match. The 'counter punchers' and the 'serve and volleyer' will protect the full court" a boy with spiky black hair and glasses said "the moment you hit the ball into the net or the wrong zone you lose. Losers have to drink 'Sadaharu's special vegetable extract' in one swig." The boy said with an almost evil smile as the other regulars looked nervous and slightly depressed as I blinked and continued to watch. **

"**in other words if my side score's within five shots, we don't have to drink that sludge right?" Echizen said **

"**Yup? And we just have to prevent them from making a point within five shots" a boy with really short hair said**

'**this is going to be interesting' I thought but then a woman wearing a pink sweat suite walked up to me **

"**you must be Miyuki Kumori Atobe correct?" she asked and I nodded then she grabbed my arm and dragged me in to the courts as I blinked confused "we've got another opponent for anyone willing to go again" she said since by now everyone had gone once. **

"**huh but wait I" I started **

"**I'll go against her" ryoma said and I looked at him **

"**good, good so kumo you need to play full court ok" the woman said and I blinked **

"**but wait who are you and what's going on?" I said confused **

"**I'm the tennis coach of course. Your brother wanted me to keep an eye on you because he was worried about your training methods and thought that making a deal with the enemy in order to keep his little sister safe would be the best way to do it." **

"**great and just when I thought I had managed to get away from my brother" I said with my fists clutched but I sighed "fine, it doesn't look like I have much of a choice" I said pulling out one of my rackets and I set my bag down by the fence before I made my way over to the court. **

**Soon the boy with glasses served the ball and I hit it as a lob but echizen managed to jump up and smash it down and I smirked as I rushed forward and hit it back**

"**wow she's fast!" one of the other regulars said**

"**and she's strong!" another said **

**Ryoma then hit it back and I returned it with a spinning shot that spun it sideways as it spiraled in the air but ryoma dashed to return it but I appeared right at the net and I smashed it down only to have ryoma return it once again so I ran back as fast as I could and I managed to hit it back once again only I stopped and relaxed my posture as I sighed and sat down as it hit out of bounds for singles but in bounds for doubles **

"**I really need to practice playing against singles players more often I'm too used to playing against doubles players." I said with a sigh as the guy with glasses walked up to me and handed me the vegetable juice extract gunk, as I blinked and just looked at it for a moment. But then with a sigh I drank the entire thing "gah that's disgusting" I said sticking my tongue out **

"**hey why isn't she running like the rest of us did?" a boy with red hair asked **

"**at least it's not as bad as my brothers cooking when he was in home economics" I said with a sigh "now that was torture" **

**And that was the day I started training with the seishun regulars. **


	5. The City Tournament part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Then the day came for the City tournament. **

**The seishun coach dragged me along saying that I was an assistant coach so I'd have to sit with the team and what not. **

"**why am I here again?" I asked coach ryuzaki **

"**because your very good at observing and we could use eyes like yours during this tournament to help Inui." Ryuzaki said smiling and I sighed **

"**but he even has glasses I doubt he needs my help" I said**

"**If you complain any more you can have more of my special vegetable juice it's been newly designed" Inui the guy with glasses said and I hid behind ryuzaki the woman in a pink sweat suite**

"**uh I'll just play along then" I said nervously but then suddenly she put a hat on my head and put a seishun regulars jacket on my shoulders **

"**alright your first job as assistant coach, pretend to be ryoma since he's late" Ryuzaki said and I sighed as I put my hair up and put the jacket on as I angled the hat just so it wouldn't show much of my hair and it didn't show much of my face **

**Anyways after we had gotten signed in horio, one of the boys in my class he had brown hair and a unibrow yeah he started to mouth off a bit and got in to a bit of trouble just as echizen showed up in time to save him. **

"**your late" I said as he walked up to the team and he smirked**

"**what you miss me or something?" ryoma said and I glared at him**

"**Not in the least" I said calmly as I returned the jacket I had browed and the hat and revealed I was wearing the seishun jersey with my broach that was a white gold tennis racket broach as the racket seem to be hitting a diamond tennis ball, as well as a black skirt and black shorts underneath them and my hair was half up and half down like usual while I also had my tennis bag over my shoulder "let's go" I said to everyone but they didn't move and I looked at them and blinked**

**"So cute" the boy with red hair, eiji said and I felt my eye twitch slightly **

"**I'll say this once and only once." I said deadly calm "only one person at this point is allowed to call me cute and that's my brother because I can't get him to stop but so help me if you do it again." I said as fire seemed to appear in my eyes and around me "I'll make you pay!" **

"**R-Right," Eiji said, as he and the others hiding behind Fuji, Inui, Echizen and Tezuka. Fuji is the genus and isn't afraid of my temper since he has and older sister. Inui is the one that made the training exercises and was a data tennis player, he merely thought of this as good data and was writing it in his book needless to say he also wasn't afraid of me. And Tezuka was the captain and could make me run laps if I did anything to him so he beyond all possible doubt was not afraid of my temper. Then there's Echizen, he just stared at me and smirked unafraid but intrigued by how something like that may affect my game on the court.**

"**Anyways she's right let's get going team" tezuka said calmly and the others nodded **

'**huh?' I thought as I saw a boy with hair similar in color to Fuji's but he seemed to be glaring at fuji "hey fuji do you have a younger brother?" I asked and he looked almost surprised **

"**yes I do, how'd you guess?" fuji asked**

"**he's glaring at you like I glare at my brother" I said calmly as I walked passed fuji who looked surprised as I actually started to walk over towards the boy who turned his glare to me as I now stood in front of him with a hand out as if I wanted to shack his hand "yo, I'm Miyuki and you are?" I asked**

"**Yuta" he said calmly **

"**fuji right?" I asked and he nodded as his eyes narrowed **

"**what's it to ya" he asked annoyed and I just stared at him **

"**you hate your brother don't you" I asked and he almost looked surprised "since you're always stuck in his shadow, people always think if they warm up to you they'll get a chance to be near him, or people compare you to him. And even worse they call you Fuji's little brother. That sound about right?"**

"**how'd you know all that?" he asked slightly confused yet still with an angry look on his face**

"**ever seen the Hyotei team this year?" I asked and he blinked **

"**once their captain was a bit to full of himself" Yuta said and I sighed**

"**yep that egotistical maniac is my older brother" I said calmly and he nearly dropped his tennis bag out of shock**

"**you're kidding?" he yelled and I sighed**

"**sometimes I wish I was" I said walking away but he followed me **

"**so then you know what it's like?" he said **

"**yep, that's why I decided to go to seishun this year rather than Hyotei with him, I couldn't stand it. All his Fangirls thought that if they became my friend then they may stand a chance at becoming his girl friend or something, or even just being able to see him more often, then there was the annoying bit, everyone called me atobe's cute little sister, since when I'm around my brother, he's protective and insists that I'm cute and adorable. He annoys the hell out of me sometimes." I said with a sigh "and when I finally thought I got away from his influence he sneaks up behind me and makes it so I can't train the way I wanted to. Now instead of playing against double's players I'm stuck training with the seishun boys team" **

"**wait you played against double's players, in singles?" yuta asked**

"**no two on one" I said calmly and he looked surprised "I wasn't have bad either. Sure I had only win about five times a week I was playing there but that's to be expected. I was using it as training to increase my stamina and my power." **

"**not bad for a girl but your opponents were other girls so I guess it's not that great" yuta said and I blinked**

"**whoever said it was against girl's doubles teams?" I asked and he looked surprised**

"**you were playing against boys?" he asked and I nodded as he nearly dropped his bag again **

"**I'd better get going I have to act as the assistant coach for seishun, maybe I'll see you around sometime yuta" I said walking away and he waved as I left **

"**yeah maybe" he said **

"**MIYUKI!" I heard someone yell and tensed up as I turned and saw my brother running towards me "you look so cute" he said tackling me in a hug **

"**get off of me brother" I yelled trying to get him off but everyone around us either had a sweat drop or were giggling at my expense **

"**I've missed you so my dear adorable little sister" keigo said not paying any attention to my yelling "come you simply must see our next match to see just how strong our team is compared That seishun team you're with now" he said dragging me along **

"**brother let me go I can walk on my own" I said trying to get out of his hold**

"**but if I did that then some boy may come up to you and ask you out and I will not allow that" he said with a glare on his face and I sighed**

"**idiot" I said with a sigh **

**Next thing I knew I had a hyotei jacket on and I was sitting on the hyotei team bench next to my brother who was smiling as the crowd cheered for their team **

'**this is a bit over to the top' I thought with a sigh as my brother sat beside me with his arms crossed and he was watching the match so I focused and watched as well as my eyes seemed to narrow and my face became serious **

**Once the match was over**

"**what did you think?" keigo asked and I looked at him from the corner of my eye with my serious look still in place **

"**they're not bad but with a few adjustment here and there they might almost be unstoppable" I said calmly **

"**almost?" keigo asked and sighed**

"**of course I am acting as the assistant coach for seishun brother due to your influence" I said crossing my arms and he sighed as he put a hand on my head **

"**then I'll have to see for myself just how much better seishun will become with you on their side for once my dear sweet sister" he said patting my head as I sighed "I look forward to playing against them" **

"**as do I" I said calmly and he blinked **

"**you mean?" he started**

"**I want to play against every single one of them to improve my own skill as well as theirs. I have a long ways to go before I'm at the level I want to be" **

"**and what level is that my dear sister" keigo said **

"**I want to be able to defeat my greatest challenge" I said calmly **

"**oh and what's that?" he asked looking at me confused**

"**you brother" I said and he looked surprised "I want to be able to defeat you one day to prove to you and myself that I'm not the little girl I was before" I said calmly as I looked him in the eyes and he smirked**

"**I'll be waiting" keigo said and I glared at him **

"**you had better not" I said with anger in my voice "you need to continue to improve or else reaching your level will become meaningless and I won't become any stronger myself" I said handing him back the hyotei jacket but he pushed it back to me**

"**keep it I had it made for you if you didn't notice" he said smirking and I blinked as I looked on the back and saw my name on it as well as a princess crown beside my name and I looked annoyed "now you should probably head off to see your teams match right" **

"**whatever" I said walking away as I folded the jacket up **

**But when I reached the team**

"**hey kumo-chan what you got there?" eiji asked and I sighed as I showed them **

"**EH?" they all said **

"**what are you siding with them or something?" ryoma asked**

"**no way in hell" I said with an eye brow twitching "I'm a student at seishun so I will always side with my school, my brother has too much of an ego and needs kicked off his high pedestal every now and again and I'm hoping you guys can do just that. This was his idea and he gave it to me after he dragged me to his teams last match" I said folding the jacket up and putting it in my bag **

"**and your keeping it?" momoshiro asked surprised **

"**he's still my brother" I said with a distant look on my face "regardless of how much of a pain he is" I said putting my bag over my shoulder and looking at the sky "I can't change who he is but I know one day I will be able to beat him I just have to train a lot more than I am now" I said with a scowl on my face before I looked at the team with a serious look on my face and they were all smiling as I blinked confused**

"**nice to know you have a goal" fuji said and I rolled my eyes **

"**if I beat him than it'll prove to him and myself that I'm not as weak as I once was. That I can stand on my own two feet on my own without him standing behind me all the time with his hands on my shoulders keeping me from falling." I said with a sigh as I closed my eyes "then after that I want to make a name for myself and not be Keigo Atobe's little sister, I want to be known for my own accomplishments as Miyuki Kumori Atobe, or even just as Kumori but that's already started to become known" I said with a sigh**

"**what do you mean kumo chan?" eiji said **

"**my name as Kumori has been spread around as the insane player who takes on doubles players two on one." I said hanging my head "I mean honestly I'm not insane" I said pouting slightly **

"**Could have fooled me" ryoma said and I felt my shoulder twitch "besides you look cute mad" he said smirking and I snapped **

"**RYOMA YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled chasing after him **

"**ah young love" fuji said as eiji and the others chuckled and tezuka sighed **


	6. The City Tournament part 2

**Chapter 6**

**Now Seishun Gakuen also called Seigaku was against a school called Akiyama and so far we've been beating them without much of a challenge but I noticed a boy with curly black hair watching out players and something about him just felt off to the point I ended up glaring at him and he eventually noticed my glare and smiled as he waved at me. My glare intensified as I noticed him smirking more than he was smiling now as he looked towards Fuji **

"**I think you have a fan fuji" I said calmly as I didn't move my glare and fuji looked over as well but shrugged it off **

"**is something wrong Miyuki?" eiji asked me as he now stood beside me **

"**I just get a bad feeling when I look at that guy, he can't be trusted" I said before I looked away "that and I'm hungry" I said calmly then suddenly Kimiko Megumi my house keeper appeared with a basket. Kimiko had her long black hair in a low pony tail that was to the side and over her shoulder slightly as usual as her black framed square glasses gave her a more professional look as she wore a long pink skirt and a yellow tank top. **

"**Hello Miyuki-san" Kimiko said and I blinked **

"**Megumi-san?" I said slowly out of confusion as I blinked. **

"**your brother called and said that he wanted to make sure you have a healthy meal while at the tournament so he requested I bring you some food I also brought enough for the whole Seigaku team" she said smiling and I pouted **

"**why can't he just leave me alone" I said with a sigh as fuji looked down at me before he patted my head**

"**for that's what big brothers do" he said and I sighed**

"**right you have a similar problem I forgot." I said calmly "only thing is you feel bad for your brother when he was subjected to your shadow, my brother on the other hand.." I started then I sighed as I could hear some people cheering for Hyotei again. **

"**sometimes our wish to protect can get a bit out of hand and we can unconsciously force our siblings in our shadows as a way to protect them." Fuji said **

"**even so" I said with a sigh "he goes too far sometimes." **

"**Nah all this food looks so yummy" eiji said drawing the team's attention and we saw that Kimiko had set up a picnic with a lot of food **

"**is this a picnic or a banquet?" taka said and I sighed **

"**believe it or not this is normal" I said calmly as I walked towards the blanket kimiko had everything set up on and she then pulled out a pillow for me to sit on and I sighed as I did so **

"**she really is from a different world than us isn't she" I heard horio say and I sighed again before Kimiko handed me a plate that had some food on it as she set up a set of decorated chopsticks **

"**thank you Megumi-san" I said to her and she just smiled **

"**anything for Miyuki-san" Kimiko said happily then she looked at the team "please sit and enjoy the food" **

"**alright" the team said joining me **

"**megumi-san will you be eating too?" I asked **

"**oh no Miyuki-san I've already eaten besides it wouldn't be right for a house keeper to eat with her employer" Kimiko said smiling before she bowed and picked up another basket "please excuse me Miyuki san but your brother also asked for some lunch to be brought to him and his team" she said before she left and I looked saddened **

"**say miyuki" eiji said and I looked up at him "do you normally eat alone?" he asked and I looked somewhat saddened **

"**it is the price I pay to step out of my brother's shadow" I said closing my eyes as I began to eat silently and the others looked surprised and then slightly saddened before they each took a bite of food**

"**this is amazing!" momo said in shock before he began to stuff his face **

"**nah that's mine" eiji said as some of his food was being stolen all the while as everyone fought over food and talked I remained silent but I couldn't hid the smile that formed on my face for I was happy they were there for once.**

"**you should smile more often" Ryoma said as he was sitting beside me and I blinked before I looked away with an annoyed look on my face**

"**and make you happy no way" I said calmly before I continued to eat once again but then he stole some of my food and I blinked before I looked at him as he took my piece of food and put it in his mouth but then I shook my head and sighed "hope you like spicy food" I said to him and he looked surprised as I smirked as he then rushed to get something to drink and I calmly continued to eat my food**

"**what was that?" Eiji asked in shock **

"**Megumi-san's special Super Spicy sushi and wasabi, she's a fan of spicy food and I like to have one bite of her spicy food with every meal in order to remind myself what my punishment is if I fail in some way with my training" I said calmly as I continued to eat **

"**do you think she could give me the recipe?" Inui asked with a glint in his glasses and I looked at him for a moment before I felt slightly nervous **

"**you'd have to ask I…we don't talk much so I don't know much about her" I said looking away **

"**what do you mean you don't talk much she lives with you doesn't she?" Eiji asked**

"**yeah but" I said as another saddened look appeared on my head "she thinks it's unacceptable for a servant to casually converse or interact with the master or mistress of the house meaning me." **

"**is that why you liked street tennis for no one there knew who you were and it was a reason to get out of the house?" Momo asked and I nodded **

"**if there's one thing I hate more than being trapped in my brother's shadow it's silence" I said calmly **

**Eventually after everyone was finished eating and even ryoma got his fill after the spicy incident we were up against St. Rudolf's team**

**But right away since I was the assistant coach I was asked to get the team different drinks or fill up water bottles while they were getting ready for their next set of matches. **

**And when I got back it was Futa against Ryoma. **

"**this ought to be interesting" I said crossing my arms as I watched the match but the whole time I also had a bit of a bad feeling in my gut. **

**But then I heard Ryoma say **

"**I heard that you're Fuji Senpai's younger brother?" and instantly got mad **

"**say Ryuzaki" I said calmly**

"**what is it?" ryuzaki asked**

"**do you mind if I cheer for yuta rather than Ryoma in this match?" I asked and she looked at me then sighed **

"**very well" she said and I smiled **

"**Hey Yuta" I called out causing Yuta and ryoma along with nearly everyone around me look at me "Kick his ass ok" I said and yuta smiled slightly as ryoma seemed to glare at Yuta and fuji senpai looked at me surprised as the match began. **

**But sadly as the match continued ryoma continued to taunt Yuta a bit and then yuta hit a shot that made my blood freeze **

"**so you recognize it too" Fuji said walking up to me and I slowly looked back at him with concern on my face **

"**The Twist Spin Shot." I said calmly then I looked back at the match "that technique could destroy his arm." **

"**yeah" fuji said then I looked over at the St. Rudolf team **

"**I bet you anything your opponent is the one responsible for it too." I said calmly and fuji nodded **

**Yet as the match progressed Ryoma managed to win but I still congratulated yuta for it's been a belief of mine that with ever defeat you becomes a little stronger than you were before. **

**Yet after that I started to wonder around only to be suddenly carried away by my brother once again. **

"**brother let me go" I said calmly as he was pulling me along towards a practice court but then Kimiko appeared with my tennis bag and I blinked**

"**I need to warm up for my next match and I was hoping you'd be willing to help." My brother said and I sighed**

"**fine" I said calmly as I pulled out a racket from my bag.**

**Soon we started to volley a ball back and forth and to be honest I was getting bored before my brother smirked and suddenly hit the ball with a bit more power so I smirked and hit it back with even more power than he hit it with causing him to smirk and we continued with this until I couldn't hit it any harder and my racket was forced out of my hand. **

"**well I guess I have to work on my power some more" I said shacking my hand before I picked up my racket and the ball "you should get going now you're team's matches are going to start soon" I said calmly and he sighed before he walked up to me and placed a hand on my head before he kissed my forehead **

"**be safe ok" he said before he walked away **

"**idiot" I said rubbing my forehead as I walked towards my bag. Yet as I looked in my bag I saw my brother had put an envelope in it. So with a sigh I put my racket away as I pulled out the envelope to open it. What I found was a card that had a new white gold bracelet in it with a charm that matched my broach, a white gold charm shaped like a tennis racket and diamond tennis ball. **

**~I know I'm a bit over protective but I'm your big brother and it's a part of my job to look after you. But I am proud that you are walking on your own without me at your side. **

**Love, your big brother, **

**Keigo Atobe ~**

"**idiot" I said calmly as I looked at the bracelet before I put it on and put the card back in my bag. **


	7. back to training

**Chapter 7**

'**how boring' I thought as I walked around the school, it's been several days since the tournament, and now so I decided to get changed in to my practice outfit, my shorts, and baggy shirt not to mention my hat, with my hair hidden under it. Then when I went to go to the courts I noticed someone causing trouble. It was a tall gray haired boy from another school he was hitting rocks towards Ryoma "Oi, Knock it off Akutsu!"I yelled and the boy looked at me **

"**hn Kumori interesting for me to find you here." The boy said looking at me and I glared at him "I've finished my greeting so I'll be on my way." He said walking off. **

"**do you know that guy?" Kachiro of the freshmen trio asked me and I sighed**

"**yeah I beat him once in a match but I know without a doubt he's probably become a lot stronger since then but then so have I. And it would seem that Ryoma is his new target, however lucky or not you may look at it he is a great player and a strong opponent I'm sure you'll have fun on the court against him but off the court he's a bit of a jerk" I said calmly as I shrugged "you should probably go have Ryuzaki clean up your wounds before they get infected" I told ryoma who just walked away. **

"**your late Miyuki" tezuka said and I sighed **

"**how many?" I asked as I knelt down as I pulled two ankle weights out of my bag **

"**50 laps" he said and I smiled as I attached the weights to both my ankles and then I added two extra five Kg bars to the weights already on my ankles **

"**50 laps it is" I said calmly as I started running calmly yet at a decent pace. **

"**how much weight does she have on those things?" Tezuka asked Inui **

"**at this moment I am unsure, but there is a 25% chance that it's near 10 Kg, a 25% chance it's 25 Kg, 25% chance that it's 50 Kg and a 25% chance that it's 100 Kg." **

"**well that's not much help" Oishi said walking up **

"**yes with her it's difficult to tell since she adds and subtracts weight every day and sometimes between classes" inui said calmly **

"**you sound as if you were Stalking me" I said running passed them calmly "and just so you know" I started then I turned the corner yet when I went all the way around and rounded the corner to the side they were standing at "I'm wearing about 100 Kg" I said calmly as I ran by again **

"**on each foot or total?" inui asked but he'd have to wait till I came around again **

"**Each" I said passing them again and the others looked shocked **

**Then I started my last five laps **

**"time to kick it up" I said as I started to sprint faster than before and before I knew it I was on my last lap and soon I finished so I walked around once before I just fell to the ground **

"**you did well" Inui said walking up to me and I rolled on to my back and looked up at him **

"**yeah whatever" I said with my eyes closed then I opened them and glared at the sky "but I still need to get better." I said calmly and he nodded then I sighed as I closed my eyes again before I sat up and eventually I walked away. **

**The following day I did nearly the same thing only I showed up on time and still had to run fifty laps with my weights and this time around inui punished anyone that didn't finish one lap with in a minuet by making them drink a new drink he created called Penal-tea which was some kind of red goop. So everyone made a mad dash in the last lap for the loser had to drink a Giant cup full of the 'tea.' **

**And luckily for all of us we made it across at the same time yet while the rest were sitting down I walked around an extra lap to cool down before I sat down on the ground and slowly fell backwards. **

"**you that tired already?" ryoma said now standing over me **

"**not in the least just taking in the moment that I can relax before continuing." I said opening my eyes to see he was standing with his face right above mine "why do you want something?" **

"**just curious of when we're actually going to have our match?" he asked**

"**talk to your captain otherwise we can arrange to meet up sometime outside of club." I said calmly as I closed my eyes before I sat up and he sat beside me confusing me for a moment **

"**I look forward to it" he said and I blinked before I looked at him like he grew a second head**

**"your almost acting too nice…what are you planning?" I asked narrowing my eyes and he smiled**

"**you still have a ways to go" he said and I looked up at the sky **

"**I know that's what makes things fun" I said with a small smile and he looked at me surprised then my expression changed in to one of determination "I will defeat my brother and then I'll continued to train so I can reach my fullest potential." **

"**sounds good" ryoma said calmly looking ahead of him before looking at me from the corner of his eyes "it must be nice to have a long term goal." **

**"yes and no" I said with a small smile on my face as I looked at the ground "sometimes it scares me for I don't know when I'll reach my full potential and when I do I wonder how I'll know. Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait and see where life takes me after I defeat my brother I hope to become a professional or maybe a coach or else all my training will be for nothing." I said with a sigh. **

"**you? a coach?" ryoma said with a slight chuckle and I nudged him **

"**hey technically I'm an assistant coach right now what's wrong with me dreaming of being an actual coach" I said smiling and he smiled**

"**it's nothing I can just see it is all" he said smiling slightly and I looked at him surprised **

"**my, my seems I got the stone face of ryoma echizen to actually smile for something other than a worthy opponent" I said smirking and he smirked back at me before we started laughing **

"**hey you two stop flirting and get back to work" tezuka said and ryoma and I looked flustered as we both looked away from each other and even moved a good five feet away from one another both of us trying to hid our blushing faces with our hats. **

"**ma ma why'd you have to break up the cute moment between the two of them" eiji said to tezuka who sighed and walked away **

"**Fuji, Echizen" tezuka said and ryoma walked towards the courts where fuji was waiting and smiling I then got up and walked up to ryuzaki asking to be dismissed to do some training on my own and she agreed so I left. **


	8. evils of tape and a match with a monk?

**Alright, a new chapter. I kind of feel like I rushed this one a bit for I wanted to get a new one out. You see the other chapters were all uploaded the same day, so all of you who reviewed the first day you read this story that was the day all the chapters were first up and I felt honored that I got three reviews the first day this story was out. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review too. I'll be honest I had a bit of trouble with this one cause I kept running into writers block. But none the less enjoy the chaos… and the story. **

**Chapter 8**

**The semi finals had finally arrived yet as fate would have it I was late for once. I'm never late and to be honest I didn't understand why until I remembered that it was Megumi's day off. **

"**I hope they won't be too mad" I said as I ran towards the courts where the semifinals were taking place. Yet while I was running I failed to slow down or notice till it was almost too late that I was about to run in to an entire team so out of reflex I jumped high up in the air doing a few spinning flips as I did so and just as I was about to clear over them team a member of their team walked up from behind and I nearly landed on him until I maneuvered my body in mid air to avoid him as I then landed right beside him. "you did that on purpose Akutsu" I said calmly as I stood up beside the boy who was now smirking before he placed a hand on my head and smirked down at me as I glared at him **

"**seems you've gotten better." He said calmly as my eyes narrowed "let's hope that echizen friend of yours is just as good." He said messing up my hair and I tried to swat his hand away **

"**oi knock it off" I said but he just then grabbed me by my throat and held me above the ground as I had to close one of my eyes and struggle to keep the other one open as I tried to breath. **

"**don't order me around" he said simply before he tossed me away from him yet I landed on my feet as I tried to regain my breathing "you may have beat me once but that doesn't mean you can order me around understand." He said walking towards me and I glared up at him as I stood as tall as I could **

"**Akutsu" an older man said walking up and I rolled my eyes and started to walk away only to have Akutsu pull my hair since it was down today. **

"**ow" I said stopping and glaring back at Akutsu **

"**be sure to watch me destroy that kid." Akutsu said before he let go of my hair and walked away as I sighed **

"**why do I know a lot of weird people?" I said before I started to run to find the Seigaku team. **

"**there you are." Ryuzaki said as I ran up to the team **

"**sorry, I forgot that megumi had the day off so I kind of had a bit of trouble this morning." I said looking at the ground**

"**hn sounds like you don't know how to do anything by yourself" ryoma said and I sighed **

"**I'm learning but after growing up in a house where none of the servants allowed you to do anything by yourself it's a bit difficult" I said sitting on the ground with a sigh "that and I ran in to Akutsu again." I said rubbing the back of my head where he pulled my hair **

"**what'd he do?" ryoma said in an angered tone of voice and I looked at him almost surprised as he was now sitting beside him with anger in his eyes **

"**nothing really" I said calmly then he seemed to notice I had a faint handprint on my throat **

"**nothing huh than where'd you get that handprint on your neck?" ryoma asked and I blinked before I zipped up my seigaku jacket to hid it **

"**it's nothing ryoma so calm down." I said calmly and he glared at me before he stood up and walked away 'seriously that boy just flat out confuses me sometimes' I thought shaking my head before I looked up at the sky "so ryuzaki…" I said looking around only to realize they left without me and I blinked for a moment before I also noticed my tennis bag which I had brought with me was also missing. "those jerks" I yelled before I got up and ran to find them. **

**So now here I am again running around basically lost trying to find my team when suddenly I run in to someone else who's basically running but was suddenly blinded when his bandana fell over his eyes.  
**

"**ah the world has turned to darkness again?" the kid said and I blinked as I sat up since I was knocked down and so was the kid. **

"**your bandana fell over your eyes" I said calmly and he paused in his panic attack and slowly pushed his bandanna back on to his forehead only to gasp "what?" I asked as I stood up brushing the dirt off of my skirt and shorts.**

"**Am I dead?" he asked and I looked at him like he just grew a second head **

"**no, your alive. I doubt a small fall like that would kill you." I said calmly **

"**but you must surely be an angle right?" he asked and I blinked before I sighed**

"**no I'm human." I said calmly "names Miyuki and you are?" I asked holding out my hand and he blinked before he blushed and grasped my hand shaking it**

"**I'm Dan Taichi." The boy said smiling and I smiled slightly in return **

"**well Dan it's nice to meet you but I need to be.." I started only to have someone suddenly pick me up by the back of my jacket "what on earth?" I yelled only to be thrown over someone's shoulder and face a jacket of green **

"**Akutsu Sempai?" Dan said in surprised and I felt my eye twitch slightly **

"**Oi Miyuki you said you'd watch my match I decided I'd make sure of it." Akutsu said **

"**I said no such thing!" I yelled attempting to get out of his hold only to have him set me down and tape my hands together covering them with my jacket sleeves like the monks do from time to time and then he put a bit of tape over my mouth so any forms of protest made by me only came out as a muffled sound. **

"**Akutsu Sempai you know Miyuki?" Dan said surprised **

"**let's go" Akutsu said simply as he threw me on to his shoulder again and started to walk towards what I could only assume to be the courts Yamabuki and Seigaku were playing. **

**Next thing I knew I was being put down by the Yamabuki players as a hat and jacket were placed over my hair and my other jacket as my eye twitched out of annoyance and what's more the hat fell down covering my eyes so I couldn't see. So as strange as it may be I kind of fell asleep. **

**But sadly I was woken up from my slumber by someone ripping the tape off my mouth and I cried out in pain before the tape was placed back over my mouth and I glared at the one responsible as I found I was no longer wearing a Yamabuki jacket or hat and none other than ryoma echizen was standing in front of me smirking **

"**promise to be quite this time" he said and I glared at him as he then took the tape off my mouth and he then freed my hands and once he stepped back I stood up calmly and walked away after I found my tennis back. **

"**oi Miyuki?" eiji said but the other stopped him but I still looked back at them over my shoulder with the coldest death glare I had ever given and they all felt a shiver go down their backs as I then looked forward and continued to walk away only to reach a bath room where I changed into my practice outfit that made me look like a boy with my hair up under a hat. Then I headed towards a wall only to find some guy dressed as a monk sitting there sleeping and I didn't pay him any mind so I started to warm up before I hit the ball at the wall and continued to hit it as it returned bouncing off the wall. But there was a point where I used to much power because I was angry that the ball split apart and half of it hit the sleeping monk **

"**OI!" the man yelled and I looked at him not really caring as I pulled out another ball and began hitting it again and again my thoughts became angered again over time and I split another ball causing me to sigh "you look like you need a good match." The monk said and I look at him **

**"oh and how would you know that?" I asked coldly as my voice sounded similar to a young boy before puberty. **

"**simple I've had a few days like the one your probably going through say do you have an extra racket?" he asked and I sighed before I pulled out one of my rackets and handed it to him as he then tested the strings and smiled "alright then how about you and I have a match?"**

"**you any good?" I asked and he smirked in a way that reminded me of ryoma's cocky smirk and I sighed "whatever fine let's have a match." I said calmly and we headed in to a court where we began out match. **

**Back with the team **

"**do you think she'll be alright?" Oishi asked the others**

"**she'll be fine" momo said smiling **

"**she just needs to release some steam is all" fuji said smiling calmly "I know my older sister's had a few moments similar to this so it's not uncommon for women to get angry." **

"**but she's not a woman." Ryoma said and the other all looked at him before smiling slightly and looking back ahead only the all could hear the sounds of a tennis match so they walked up to a court that wasn't in use for the tournament and what they saw amazed them. A boy and a monk playing tennis, both moving quickly around the court and hitting shots they had only heard about in magazines or on TV.**

**But then the boy got a point against the monk **

"**alright looks like you've finally managed to get a point on me." The monk said smirking and the boy looked annoyed **

"**shut up and serve the ball" the boy said betting in to position and waiting for the ball as the monk smirked and hit a twist serve as the boy moved quickly to return it using a strange hit that caused the ball to spin sideways as it curled in a curve to the monks side and landed in the back right corner but the monk managed to get there in time and hit it back with a lot of power yet the boy moved just as quickly to hit the ball back. **

**The volley continued for a while before the boy managed another point **

"**that's two" the monk said and the boy looked a little calmer this time "here you can serve now." The monk said tossing the boy the ball **

**When the boy reached the base line he switched from his right hand to his left before serving the ball and the monk quickly returned it only to have the boy hit it and it almost looked like it was going to land in the back left corner of the monks side of the court but then it suddenly curved back and hit the front right corner of the monk's court surprising him and the seigaku team **

"**not bad kid what do you call that **

"**the crescent moon" the boy said calmly "honestly I just perfected it two days ago and have had yet to use it on anyone since I'm not allowed to go to the street tennis matches anymore." **

"**why's that?" the monk asked as the boy went back to serve again **

"**my brother and my team have forbidden me to go there." The boy said before he served again and a volley followed shortly after **

**A little while later the kid had finally earned about five points against the monk **

"**alright that's five to what 20?" the monk said and the kid sighed before shrugging **

"**thanks for the match I guess I did need a good match to calm down." The boy said walking up to the net to shake the monks hand. **

"**no problem" the monk said smiling "oh and here's your racket back" the monk said handing the kid his racket back **

"**do you think we can do this again sometime it's been a while since I've meet a great player who wasn't worrying about my family status." The kids said smiling **

"**sure" the monk said smiling and the kid smiled as well "do you have a piece of paper for I have a tennis court behind my house if you wanted to come over some time heck you could probably play against my son some time if you wanted to." The monk said smiling by this time most of the seigaku team had gone off somewhere else and all that was left was Ryoma **

"**dad what are you doing?" ryoma said walking in to the court and the boy dropped his rackets and his face turned to one of shock **

"**I should have known that stupid smirk was hereditary" the boy said looking depressed now **

"**hn" was all ryoma said as he walked up "why are you wearing a hat anyways Miyuki?" **

"**huh?" the monk said confused then the boy took off his hat letting long silver hair fall passed his/her shoulders and now the monk was in shock **

"**shut up ryoma" I said picking up my rackets and then heading back over to my tennis bag only to have ryoma beat me to it and start to play a game of keep away. "Ryoma you cocky jerk give me back my bag!" I yelled chasing him around the court as the monk watched us with a bit of a smile on his face**

"**Oi Ryoma why didn't you tell me you had such a pretty girlfriend?" the monk said and at this I tripped over air and landed on my face as ryoma blinked and then glared at the monk**

"**she's not my girlfriend and she's not pretty." Ryoma said as I sat up only to have ryoma hold my bag right in my face "besides if you want a real opponent you still have to go against me remember" ryoma said and I smirked**

"**right, but at the time you had already had a match today and I was about ready to rip your head off." I said smiling innocently as I took my bag from him and put my rackets away then I looked at the monk "oh and I never got your name sir. " I said **

"**Nanjiro, I'm Nanjiro Echizen and you already know my brat of a son." He said now standing beside ryoma poking ryoma's cheek as ryoma glared at his father. And I couldn't help but smile at the sight **

"**must be nice" I said before I turned and walked away "maybe I'll have a match with you guys some other day ok Nanjiro, Ryoma" I said waving at them as I looked over my shoulder at them and nanjiro was smiling as ryoma was watching me leave with a strange glint in his eyes that I didn't recognize before I turned forward and made my way home. **


	9. The plan that backfired

**Chapter 9**

**The past few days at school had been a bit of a blur until today at least for today was another in club tournament to see who would be representing seigaku this time around. **

"**good luck to you all" Ryuzaki said dismissing the club members to go to their appropriate blocks yet as I was walking around I was suddenly surrounded by some of the members**

"**say miyuki how about a good luck kiss." One of the boy said smirking as he tapped his cheek and I glared at him **

"**what would give you the idea that you even deserved such a thing?" I asked calmly and he smiled**

"**for once I'm one of the regulars than I'll be even closer to you and I will win your heart." He stated posing somewhat like an idiot **

"**perhaps your in the wrong club and should join the drama club instead" I said walking passed him and he paused for a moment before he started to fallow me **

"**oh come on Miyuki –chan" he said suddenly hugging me and I blinked **

"**let go of me" I said calmly as my eyes were now closed and my eyebrows were twitching in anger **

"**you know you can't resist me." He said attempting to actually kiss me only to be hit in the head by a tennis ball **

"**you know you shouldn't try to force girls to kiss you let alone one as stubborn as her." None other than ryoma said and I looked away annoyed as I managed to wiggle out of the boys arms **

"**besides trying to win my heart is futile. You are the enemy my brother has forbidden me from dating or falling for any one while I'm here." I said calmly as I walked away then I stopped as I stood beside ryoma "then again it would be funny to see who he reacts" I said and the boys from before looked almost hopeful "Say ryoma." I said looking at him **

"**what?" he asked turning to face me but then I suddenly kissed him on the cheek **

"**good luck" I whispered in to his ears as he was in shock for a moment and I walked away unaware of the slight tint to my own cheeks as the same color dusted across ryoma's. Yet what none of us realized was that one of the reporters who normally hang around Seigaku to take pictures for their magazine had taken a picture of me kissing ryoma. **

**Yet as I passed some girls as I was heading home since ryuzaki basically told me to shoo, they all looked pissed and some were even biting on their handkerchiefs. **

"**how dare you kiss our prince!" one girl yelled and I blinked before I shrugged and walked on **

"**wait get back here." Another girl yelled and they quickly started to fallow me **

"**please tell us what was it like?" another girl asked and I stopped in my tracks and looked completely confused **

"**what, what felt like?" I asked blinking **

"**what kissing ryoma felt like?" they all asked in unison **

"**wait Kumo-chan did what?" some of the other club members said running over **

"**what about me Kumo-chan?" a boy said and I sighed as I shook my head and walked away as the boys and girls started to argue over who got to even talk with me **

"**looks like you caused a bit of trouble." Ryuzaki said and I sighed**

"**meh" I said with a shrug "I'm going home now" I said walking off again and ryuzaki was watching me yet she wasn't the only one for a certain player with an ego and cocky attitude was also watching me leave. **

**The next day was pure touchier no one and I mean no one would leave me alone. Even the teachers wouldn't leave me alone once they found out. In English they even made Ryoma and I read the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet and every girl in the room gushed as the boys would smile in a rather creepy 'she looks so cute' kind of way. **

**Yet later at club I was surrounded my boys and girls again.**

'**If I had know kiss him on the cheek would cause me this much trouble from everyone and my brother eventually I wouldn't have done it.' I thought with a sigh. **

"**hey" I heard someone say over the roar of questions and everyone fell silent "leave her alone" the person said walking through the crowd and they parted for him as he now stood in front of me before he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the mob. Yet even after we were far away from the mob he didn't let go of my hand **

"**you know ryoma you can let go of my hand." I said calmly and he stopped before he let go of my hand then I sighed before I hugged him and he looked surprised "but thank you for saving me from that mob."**

"**well what kind of prince would I be if I didn't save a princess once and a while" Ryoma said and I instantly was about to let go of him when he suddenly kissed me and I don't mean on the cheek either. That right Ryoma Echizen kissed me right on my lips. And then just as suddenly as it had happened he walked away leaving me in shock from what just happened. My eyes wide as my hand slowly raised up to my lips and covered them as I was in complete shock **

'**he…he stole my first kiss' I thought as my shock slowly turned to rage "RYOMA YOU JERK!" I yelled and he smirked as he continued to walk off and I was blushing from both anger and embarrassment before I walked off for once again I was told to shoo by ryuzaki. **

**So I headed to the street tennis courts and I stayed there for several hours. At first I practiced on my own then some of the others joined me and soon we started having a few matches. **


	10. a challenge issued and an angry brother

**Chapter 10**

**After the ranking tournament Inui became a regular while Momo was kicked off for the time, and as a result Momo ended up skipping club for a few days. **

"**Hope he's ok" I said with a sigh **

"**He'll be fine" Ryoma said walking beside me and I looked annoyed **

"**Why are you following me?" I asked and I swear he smirked for a moment **

"**Oh and here I thought we were going on our first date" he said and I blushed at that **

"**W-What on earth are you saying!?" I yelled as I stopped and he continued to walk for a moment then the turned and smirked **

"**relax come on" he said as he started walking again and I followed him with a skeptical look on my face but then I decided to run ahead of him since we were headed to the public tennis courts yet when I arrived and froze for a moment as I heard my brother's voice then I walked forward more **

"**Brother?" I finally said and suddenly everyone in the area turned and looked at me **

"**Ah my adorable little sister it's been a while hasn't it." My brother said calmly yet in a way I grew rather nervous "tell me have you been on a date with anyone lately?" **

"**As a matter of fact we're on one now" Ryoma said walking up and my eyes grew wide **

"**What are you talking about we are not!" I yelled and he just smirked as I could tell my brother was getting angry **

"**Miyuki!" I heard my brother yell something he doesn't do very often around me and I froze as my eyes grew wide "come here my precious sister" he said calmly and I looked at him with fear before I ran up to him and he hugged me so I hugged him back hoping it would calm him down "this is the boy you kissed isn't it?" **

"**It was meant a joke nothing more" I said looking away "it meant nothing" **

"**Nothing huh? Yet he seems to have thought differently" my brother said glaring at Ryoma "this is why I didn't want you going to another school, boys will try to do such vulgar things to you when I'm not near." He said as his hold on me tightened**

"**Brother you're hurting me" I whispered and he loosened his hold slightly **

"**Young boys can be so vulgar and vial Miyuki why can't you see that at Hyotei you'd be safe from such villainous treatment." He said and I looked up at him as he was looking down at me with a look of complete seriousness **

"**Why can't you see that I need to grow up on my own if I ever want to reach my goal?" I said glaring back at him and he looked angry **

"**Your goal is meaningless than for I will not allow you to be treated like that by any male." My brother said with a dark look on his face "you'll be transferring to Hyotei first thing tomorrow" **

"**BROTHER!" I yelled**

"**ENOUGH!" he yelled and I flinched "this is final Miyuki you've become too rebellious for your own good." He said calmly as he grabbed my wrist **

"**Oi monkey king" I heard Echizen say causing both my brother and me to look at him "how about a match" **

'**Is he out of his mind?' I thought as I looked surprised and my brother slowly smirked **

"**Winner gets to keep Miyuki at their school." Ryoma said smirking and I instantly grew upset **

"**WHAT AM I SOME KIND OF TROPHY FOR YOU, YOU COCKY JERK!" I yelled annoyed but he merely smirked all the more **

"**Very well" my brother said and I looked at him in complete shock "I'll crush you in the Kantou regional tournament along with the rest of Seigaku and Miyuki will be transferred to the school she should have been in all along." **

'**H-He actually agreed?' I thought in shock as I watched my brother **

"**I will personally defeat you for tempting my sister." Keigo said glaring at Ryoma then he started to walk way dragging me along "in the mean time Miyuki will be at Hyotei in a shadowing program that will give you the right to be at Hyotei and attend classes there while still being a Seigaku student, whoever wins at the Kantou Regional Tournament will keep Miyuki in their school. Understand." **

"**HN" was all I could hear Ryoma say as I was dragged away by my brother **

'**So I'm no more than a prize in their eyes…' I thought sadly 'to my brother I'm a precious treasure that must be protected to Ryoma I'm just like a trophy to boost his own ego.' **

"**Miyuki" I heard Ryoma call out and I looked back as my brother stopped for a moment "when you come back to school maybe we can find a better time to actually go on a date" he said before he walked away and I looked surprised yet I could tell without even looking that my brother was very and I mean VERY angry about this to the point that his grip on my wrist tightened again. **

"**confidant isn't it" my brother said and I looked at him and I saw he was glaring at Ryoma and I looked at the ground before looking back at Ryoma and I felt my face grow slightly warm as a shadow of a smile appeared on my lips **

"**Yeah," I whispered "but that's how he always is." **

"**Let's head home Miyuki." With that said we headed towards a limo and the rest of the Hyotei Team joined us as I stared at the floor. **


	11. The Kantou Regional Tournament part 1

Hey everyone I am Terribly sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had writer's block with this story as well as my Black Butler story 'Daughter of Red,' so I was feeling a little stuck. Then to add to the equation I had a pile of College work to do and projects that needed finished. But with some hope, and perhaps dumb luck, I'll be able to update more than I have. So without further ado I hope you enjoy this chapter of 'What do I do now.'

Chapter 11

'I'm so board' I thought as I sat watching the Hyotei tennis club members practice

"Miyuki-chan!" my brother said waving at me and I sighed

"FOCUS ON YOUR PRACTICE IDIOT!" I yelled and he smirked before he walked up to me "what?" I asked looking up at him and he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the courts

"Alright who's willing to go against my precious little sister?" Keigo said smirking towards his fellow club members and I blinked, sure I had my tennis stuff and I was dressed in my normal training clothes but still this was not normal.

"I will" someone actually volunteered and so the next thing I know I'm on a court facing one of the lower ranking members of the club who was smiling

"well this is not normal but oh well at least I won't be so board anymore" I said as I put my hat on hiding away my hair "you serve first" I said calmly as I stood calmly on the courts not even looking ready to return anything hit towards me so this made the boy confidant as he smirked and served the ball.

Yet the most annoying thing was he served it underhanded and I grew angry as I simply walked to one side of the court and watched as the ball bounced towards me slowly before I hit it back so that it hit the ground before bouncing up and hitting him in the face

"Underestimate me and you'll live to regret it" I said glaring at him as my brother smirked and the rest of the club members were in shock. "Now, Serve the ball as if I was your enemy otherwise this match is pointless."

"Fine, you better not go running to your bother once I beat you." The poor fool said and I smirked as he served the ball and I looked board again as I sighed before I returned the ball with skill and power causing it to hit beside him before embedding it's self in the fence behind him

"HN how dull if that's the best you can do than this is just as boring as watching" I said with a say "this is no better than a warm up."

"Wh-what are you?!" the boy asked and I glared at him before I sighed

"I'm Keigo Atobe's little sister Miyuki Kumori Atobe."

"Wait Kumori as in the player that's taken on double teams single handedly in street tennis matches?" I heard some people whisper

"Seems my reputation has grown." I said calmly

"Enough continue with the match" my brother said sounding a bit annoyed and I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

Later I had managed to defeat at least three of the non regular members and I hadn't even built up a sweat.

"Alright that's enough." Keigo said walking up to me "let's go home now" he said with an arm around my shoulders before he lead the way towards a limo.

Soon we arrived home and I was surrounded by several maids who instantly rushed me off to a large bath room where they stripped me of my clothes and proceeded to bath me not letting me do anything but let them do as they wished.

Eventually I was in my room sitting at my armor staring at myself in the mirror as a maid brushed my long silver hair.

"You did well today Miyuki." Keigo said and I didn't even flinch at his voice. "And now you look like the doll you were meant to be."

At this my eyes narrowed slightly since I was dressed much like a doll would be expected to.

"Brother is this really all you see me as?" I asked and he blinked surprised as the maid quickly took her leave "some doll that needs constant protection from the outside world."

"Of course. You are my precious little sister" my brother said walking up behind me and hugging me "after what happened the last time I left you alone I refuse to let you be harmed ever again."

"And if I stay as you wish how long do you think it will be before you start to hate the creature you would have me become." I said calmly and he looked at the mirror in order to look in my eyes before he sighed and his bangs covered his eyes and his hold on me tightened

"How else am I supposed to keep that from ever happening again? I refuse to ever see you as broken as you once were."

"Then how am I to heal properly if you won't let me stand on my own?!" I nearly yelled

"Enough Miyuki it's time for dinner" he said picking me up and carrying me down to the dinner table where we ate in silence.

The next day was the day we had been waiting for. The Kantou Regional Tournament. The day my future was held in the balance. I truly wonder who will win. Hyotei? Or will it be Seigaku?

"ah look it's miyuki" I heard someone say so I looked and saw Eiji waving at me and just as I was about to wave back my brother walked up and grabbed my hand leading me away.

With the seigaku regulars

"Well that was rude" Eiji said with a huff

"It's to be expected" inui said calmly as he looked in his book of data "after all when she was younger Miyuki had been kidnapped for nearly two years."

"What?!" Momo and Eiji said in shock

"Afterwards Keigo grew protective of his sister and what happened now is a result of that." Inui said as he fixed his glasses

"Wow, how scary"

Back with miyuki

"Brother?" I said as he continued to lead me towards his team members.

"What is it miyuki?" keigo asked calmly

"Might I go for a walk for a bit" I asked and he looked at me before he sighed

"Very well but be sure to get back here in time for my match is that clear." He said sternly and I nodded before I ran off.

Soon I found myself sitting under a tree looking up at the sky as the wind ruffled my black skirt and my purple tank top under my blue jacket.

"You get board of sitting with the hyotei team or something or is it that you just missed being near me?" none other than Ryoma said as he laid down beside me with his hands behind his head and he closed his eyes.

"I guess I'm actually a little nervous is all" I said with a sigh but then ryoma shifted slightly and suddenly I found his head on my lap as he was looking up at my face and I looked down at him in shock.

"Are you afraid that hyotei may actually win?" Ryoma asked reaching up and touching my cheek as my expression turned sad.

"Yes" I said simply as my bangs hid my eyes and a tear escaped my eyes "I'm afraid of my brother at times. Because at times he becomes too protective and it frightens me. I know he means well and all but…"

"You need space in order to grow in to a strong woman" ryoma said and I looked at him surprised as he sat up and then looked back at me with a smirk "and you can do that only at seigaku and I'll be there too. Besides we still have to go on that date you know" he said and I couldn't help but smiled as a few tears ran down my face then I suddenly hugged him surprising him but he held on to me and patting my head.

"let's go" he said after a while and I looked at him surprised "lets' go play a rally together for a bit ok" he said leading the way towards an empty court and handing me one of his rackets and I couldn't help but smile a bit more. And soon we started a rally back and forth until sakuno and the freshmen trio came to tell us that the doubles one match was going to start soon so we all made our way back towards the court where Hyotei and Seigaku were fighting it out you could say.

"MIYUKI" Eiji said suddenly glomping me and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his enthusiasm "why didn't you tell us your brother was so protective of you because you were kidnapped when you were younger" he asked and my eyes widened a bit at that.

"How did you find out?" I asked

"I found it among some of the news articles I needed to look over in order to finish a report for school" inui said calmly

"I see" I said with my bangs hiding my eyes but then ryoma pulled me away from eiji and held on to my hand as his attention was towards the other side of the courts where the hyotei players were.

"Your brother's glaring at me again" Ryoma said and I nervously looked over and saw that glaring was a bit of an understatement in terms of the look my brother was sending towards ryoma right now.

"Sorry" I said looking at the ground only to have ryoma sigh and shake his head before he looked at me from the corner of his eye

"Don't be" he said calmly and I looked at him surprised as he looked me in the eye "all good things come with a challenge right." He said and I looked at him confused

"It's starting" the freshmen trio said on the other side of ryoma and soon everyone was looking at the courts and watching the match yet I was lost in my thoughts as I continued to look at ryoma confused by his words but then his hand tightened around mine and I blushed slightly before i looked at the match between two of my brother's team mates and inui and Kaidoh.

Yet in the end after a challenging match Kaidoh and inui lost their match as it was called: Hyotei 6-3.

Next on the court was Takashi Kawamura against the big guy that tends to follow my brother's every order, Munehiro Kabaji.

"Good luck Kawamura" I whispered as ryoma looked at me once again from the corner of his eye before he looked back at the court.

Yet as the match went on I could feel fear overwhelm my nerves as I tightened my hold on ryoma's hand and he responded by doing the same in return trying to calm me down

'That shot… its dangerous' I thought as my eyes narrowed slightly out of worry 'that shot is the Hadoukyuu… it could destroy him if he's not careful.' I thought

"Calm down miyuki" I heard ryoma whisper and I looked at him surprised yet his gaze never left the match "trust in Kawamura senpai."

"right" I said with a small smile before I looked back at the match "thank you Ryoma" I said as I seemed to move a bit closer to him and he did the same still our shoulders were right next to each other yet we didn't seem to notice as our attention was on the game once more.

Eventually since Kabaji was copying the Hadoukyuu only one handedly while Kawamura senpai was using it with both hands both players were left unable to play because of the damage that shot did to their hands.

"I'll be taking these two see a doctor who's going to sit in as bench coat for me" ryuzaki said and everyone looked shocked since ryoma left my side and was now sitting in the bench seat causing a bit of a fuss among the other

"Um what's the problem ryoma's at least a few months older than me right and I've sat in as the bench coach before." I said calmly as I crossed my arms

"Yeah but you're the assistant coach you out rank him in that much" Momo said simply and I blinked

"Hey Mr. Referee would it be alright if we had two people sitting in for our bench coach" Fuji said surprising everyone

"Um uh" the referee said surprised

"I don't mind" the couch for hyotei said surprising everyone "let them."

"Very well then but who?" the referee said and Fuji smiled

"Ryoma Echizen and Miyuki Atobe" fuji said and everyone was in a state of shock as I blinked and suddenly one of the regulars threw a jacket at me and shoved me on to the bench beside ryoma before I had time to comprehend the situation

"Looks like you just can't be left alone without me can you." Ryoma teased and I looked away from him with an annoyed look on my face.

But then once the match started ryoma and I were both focused on the match it was like nothing else mattered just the match with Fuji against a boy who looked like he just woke up, scratch that he did just wake up.

And once Fuji served a smirked for even as everyone around me was in shock I took this as a sign that Fuji was going to give his all in this match and that shot was proof of it. And in the end Fuji won 6-1

Then as Fuji approached the bench I stood up only to have ryoma try to pull me back down

"I have to go now" I said with my bangs hiding my eyes. "I promised him I'd be back for his match" I said and ryoma released his hold as I stepped out of the court and ran towards my brother who was waiting for me and when I reached him he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead before he headed on to the court.

Then after talking with his coach he turned to his team mates

"Here I go. Watch over my sister for a while in my stead during my match" he told them and they all nodded as I stood in the middle of all of them with a worried expression on my face. "Miyuki" my brother said and I looked him in the eye "with this match it will be decided and you will transfer to Hyotei." He said before he turned away from us and towards the court

"I'm not so sure about that big brother" I whispered as I closed my eyes and faced the other side of the court before I opened them again to look at tezuka with the same worried look and he nodded in my direction as I nodded back. I then closed my eyes once again and this time I didn't want to open them until the end of the match out of fear and trust in my team captain.

Throughout the match although my eyes were closed I couldn't help but feel the over powering tension in the atmosphere. For me I felt torn. Torn between my team, my friends and my brother.

"Big Brother. Captain Tezuka." I muttered as I squeezed my eyes shut even more as my hands began to tremble from my grip on the barrier in front of me.

"Listen girl, I don't care if your Atobe's little sister or not but while your by my team you're not allowed to support the other team is that clear" the couch said but I didn't flinch

"How can I support either side at this point when my own fate lies in this match?" I said calmly "if my brother wins then I transfer to Hyotei academy and under his protective shadow once again. But should Captain Tezuka win then I'll stay at Seigaku and I'll be able to grow as I learn to stand on my own two legs and become stronger as I reach the one dream I have in life."

Yet in the end my brother won.


	12. The Kantou Regional Tournament part 2

Chapter 12

Now I stood with a towel in my hands as I waited for my brother to return to the bench from the court and once he passed me he took the towel from me placing it on his head as he tried to regain his breath. I had already resigned to my assumed fate but then the ref called out saying that since it was 2-2 and one no game there would be one final match between the substitutes in order to determine the outcome.

"Oi Miyuki" I heard none other than ryoma say causing both my brother and me to look up at him as he was smirking "I'm not about to let you leave us just yet understand. We still have that date remember" he said and I felt my face start to grow warm as my brother's eyes were covered by his bangs and the towel on his head.

And soon people started to whisper and soon I caught the name of the hyotei player ryoma would be playing against

'Wakashi Hiyoshi?' I thought as I remained by my brother's side and yet again I didn't watch the match out of fear yet I failed to notice my brother was watching me still "ryoma" I whispered as I continued to stare at the ground in front of my brother's feet.

But then

"Game and match. Seigaku's Echizen. Seigaku wins with 3-2 and one no-game." The ref called out and whipped my head to face the court with wide eyes. And at the same time my brother who had been watching me also looked at the court and sighed as he stood up.

Soon both teams entered the court to thank each other for the match as tradition but then.

"Oi Echizen" my brother called out surprising everyone "I entrust her safety to you. So if anything happens to her it'll be your head."

"B-brother?" I said surprised as I stood outside the court and my brother walked up to me and placed a hand on my head

"you had better prove me wrong about that goal of yours Miyuki" he said calmly before he kissed my forehead and then walked away leaving me stunned with my eyes wide but then they closed as tears started to form

"Brother" I called out as I ran towards him and hugged him "thank you" I whispered and he hugged me back with a smile before he pulled away and messed up my hair a bit before he walked off again only this time I was smiling

"So when should we go on that date do you think" ryoma said with an arm around my shoulders and I blinked a few times before I got angry

"Whoever said I'd go on a date with you!" I yelled at him and he smirked since he still had his arm on my shoulders then he kissed my cheek

"I did" he said calmly as my face grew warm once again

"Oh that's so cute" some of the seigaku club members said as ryoma and I were suddenly surrounded.

"Miyuki our Angel of tennis is staying in Seigaku" one of the members said and then the entire club seemed to roar in happiness

"Angel?" I said confused "I'm defiantly no angel" I said crossing my arms

"Yes you are and you're also a princess" Ryoma said smirking "along with a damsel in distress"

"why you" I said as I glared at him yet all he did was smirk as his arm suddenly lowered so it was no longer around my shoulders but around my waist

"And I'm your prince" he said before he suddenly kissed me on the lips.


	13. A Day off! Eh, a Date!

Chapter 13

As a result of my sudden disappearance from school the teachers have been a bit harsh on me so they really loaded me with homework which kept me from going to any of the events in school let alone tennis club practices.

So now about three days later I was walking home with momo and Ryoma when momo started going off on how something was strange

"How does Tachibana's sister know my phone number?" momo said with a worried look on his face and I blinked before I looked up at him

"You sly dog you probably told her" I said smirking and he blushed as ryoma smirked as well

"I didn't that's what's strange!" Momo said before I rolled my eyes

"Then she probably found it in the phone book or something" ryoma said calmly

"Huh oh that's probably true" momo said out of realization

"What'd she say?" I asked looking up at the sky not really caring

"'I need to tell you something so come out.' I'm planning to go now but…" Momo said looking shy

"Ok our houses are this way" ryoma said grabbing my hand and turning the opposite direction that momo was going. But then momo grabbed him by the shoulder "what?"

"You two come with me" momo said and I just blinked as the two argued and in the end I was dragged along.

And soon we saw An and I smiled as I ran up to her

"An how are you" I said happily and she smiled back

"I've been doing pretty well but I will say the courts have been a little boring without you Kumori" An said happily as we hugged each other in greeting "and your late!" she said to momo

"Sorry about that" momo said "this guy was too slow" momo said referring to ryoma

"So why did you" ryoma said annoyed

"hello echizen" An said smiling then she smirked as she looked between ryoma and myself since the moment ryoma got close to me he grabbed my hand and I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Well our houses are this way" ryoma said attempting to drag me away again only to have momo stop him once again

"So what did you want to talk about?" momo asked

"I was thinking of going on a date with you momoshiro." An said and I blinked

"So our houses are this way" I said this time only momo didn't let me leave also

"DATE?!" Momo yelled out in shock

"We can make it a double date too since Kumori and Echizen seem so close." An said smirking as I blinked and ryoma smirked

"Alright" ryoma said tightening his grip on my hand

Soon AN led us to the street tennis courts

"Ah man it's been so long since I've been here" I said running up the stairs

"Oi" ryoma said running after me

"I missed this place" I said happily

"Ah if it isn't Kumori" a few familiar voices said

"hey guys" I said smiling as a few of Fudomine's team members who normally play street tennis ran up to me but then ryoma dragged me away and soon Momo and Akira Kamio started to fight as Ryoma and shinji Ibu talked about grip tape yet ryoma never once let go of my hand for some reason.

But then some players from Saint Rudolf showed up

"AH Fuuta" I said happily as I waved at him and he blushed

"Miyuki" he said then he noticed ryoma glaring at him and that ryoma was holding my hand and soon the two entered a glaring match as I blinked confused.

But then somehow Shinji and Fuuta started arguing over who would play ryoma first and I looked at ryoma who looked board

"Want to go play a game" I asked him and he blinked as I smiled and he looked surprised before he nodded and we walked away from the arguing boys.

So soon ryoma and I started to his a volley but then Fuji walked up to us causing me to miss a ball as he called out to me and ryoma smirked

"Looks like you missed now you have to give me a kiss" ryoma said smirking so I blinked before I sighed and walked over to my back

"right" I said calmly as I picked up my back and walked towards him "but close your eyes alright" I said smiling and he did so leaning forward slightly but then I place a piece of chocolate against his lips and his eyes shot open as he allowed the candy to enter his mouth and he looked at me confused "my brother recently sent me some chocolates from America their called Hershey kisses"

"No fair that's not what I meant" Ryoma said pouting slightly but I just smiled and stuck my tongue out at hime

"I know but you never specified what kind of kiss it had to be you know" I said smirking at him as his eye twitched and Fuji seemed to smile as he watched the two of us

Eventually everyone decided to draw strings in order to decide pairings and matches and in the end I wasn't allowed to play so I decided to just cheer on who ever I wanted to win

"Go Ryoma" I called out and ryoma smirk grew a bit as I smiled

At first Momo and Akira were working well together but then Ryoma decided to play a trick to break up their team work and in the end pulled off the win as an ran off because she had a date with her brother.

"Ne Fuuta maybe we should go on a date sometime" Fuji said and fuuta blushed

"NO" Fuuta yelled

"Must be nice going on a date with your brother" I said looking up at the sky then I sighed "oh well ne fuuta would you like to hang out sometime?" I asked and he blushed even more that before

"Eh like a date?!" he asked

"huh sure" I said smiling as I tilted my head to the side slightly not really thinking of it in the way he was since I just got done thinking about hanging out with my brother and calling it a date like an did.

"No" ryoma said walking up to me before he glared and pointed his racket at Fuuta "you'd have to beat me first"

"Then let's go" fuuta said as I blinked confused before I walked over to Fuji

"Did I accidently start something I shouldn't have?" I asked him as I blinked and he chuckled before he patted my head

"Huh what's going on?" eiji said as he, inui, Takashi, and oishi walked up to us

"Eh oh Echizen and fuuta are playing for Miyuki's hand in marriage" Fuji said smiling

"WHAT!?" the others yelled as I blinked

"I thought it was for a date?" I said confused

"A DATE!?" the others yelled again

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" I asked fuji who smiled down at me again as he placed a hand on my head causing me to blink again "well anyways my house is that way so I'll be going now" I said walking away leaving the others confused as fuuta and Ryoma continued to play.


	14. Sunrise and goodbyes

Chapter 14

For several days now Tezuka had been absent from practice no doubt due to his shoulder. Yet when he did show up he didn't play, he merely stood on the sidelines and gave advice. It was a bit weird at first but everyone seemed to accept it.

Yet at the end of practice Oishi invited everyone to meet up later that night. So of course we all agreed yet after practice I had changed in to normal clothing only to run in to Ryoma who also was wearing normal clothing as he smiled at me

"Want to go on a walk?" he asked and I blinked before I shrugged

"Fine as long as I can drop off my stuff at my house first." I said calmly and his smile seemed to grow a little more.

Yet after I dropped off my stuff and told Megumi that I was going out for the night we headed to Ryoma's house where he also dropped off his stuff. But as I was waiting outside for him a cat ran passed me.

"Karupin" I heard someone call out as I blinked

"Nee Miyuki." Ryoma said walking out of his house "would you mind helping me find my cat."

"You mean the one that just ran by?" I asked and he nodded as I smiled "sure."

This seemed to cause him to blush slightly before we headed out in search of the feline.

So later as we were passing a park like area

"Karupin!" Ryoma called out

"Karupin!" I called out then suddenly the feline in question ran out of a bush and in to Ryoma's arms "oh he's so cute" I said happily as I scratched Karupin behind the ears causing him to purr "can I hold him?" I asked and soon karupin jumped in to my arms and started to purr as he rubbed his head under my chin causing me to giggle

"I take it you like cats?" Ryoma asked and I couldn't help but smile

"I've always wanted a pet but my brother already has a dog so it was get another dog or be prepared for things to be destroyed." I said with a sigh yet sensing my slight distress karupin nuzzled my cheek to cheer me up.

"He seems to like you." Ryoma said as we were nearing his house

"Do you think I can come over sometimes and play with him?" I asked and Ryoma looked surprised before he looked away blushing slightly

"S-sure." He said glancing at me from the corner of his eyes as I smiled happily

"Oh thank you Ryoma" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and karupin meowed.

Soon though after returning karupin home we headed out again to meet up with the others.

"Oi oi echizen" Momo said suddenly holding Ryoma in a head lock "you and miyuki are looking awfully close"

"We are dating after all sempai." Ryoma said calmly

"No we're not" I said calmly and Ryoma pouted

"Then why did you kiss me?" he asked smirking and I blinked

"That was in thanks for letting me come over to hang out with karupin." I said crossing my arms only to have Fuji and Eiji appear behind me

"She's just in denial of her own feelings" Eiji said glomping me as Fuji messed up my hair

"In time she will learn" Fuji said smiling as I looked annoyed

"What are you two talking about?" I asked annoyed but they just smiled at me before they pushed me towards Ryoma who instantly grabbed my hand and lead me to a bench.

"Oishi's running late" Ryoma said calmly and I nodded "what do you think he wanted to talk about anyway?"

"Who knows? Whatever it is…" Eiji responded

"What's this? Eiji doesn't know either?" Inui said mildly surprise. And soon the others asked each other if they knew anything about it yet strangely no one did.

"It would seem everyone's gathered without knowing why?" I said with a sigh but then Oishi ran up to us apologizing for his tardiness.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Fuji asked

"We're all going mountain climbing." Oishi said

"EH?!" everyone minus Tezuka, Fuji, myself and Oishi said in shock

"We're going to watch the sunrise together!" Oishi said happily and my eyes widened slightly

"The sunrise?" I said in a whispered

Now at first everyone seemed against the idea but then I walked up to Oishi

"Are sunrises really as pretty as they say?" I asked and he blinked

"Haven't you ever seen the sun rise before Miyuki?" Eiji asked and I looked back and shook my head no.

"Before I was always too busy training to ever watch the sun as it rose or I was kept in my room with the curtains dawn shut." I said calmly and the others looked surprised

"I'll go to" Ryoma said

"Oi you just want to go so you can be there to see her first sunrise" Momo said

"Well if that's the case let's all go" Fuji said and soon everyone nodded and I couldn't help but smiled.

So soon we headed to a train station but as the others were playing poker I fell asleep as I sat next to Ryoma.

"Oi. Oi" I heard someone say as someone was also poking me

"Nee ochibi are you planning on carrying her the entire way?" I heard another person say as I started to open my eyes only to see that I was no longer in the train

"Oi Ryoma put me down" I said and he looked at me before he basically dropped me "gently would have been nice."

"Well you didn't say that." Ryoma said offering me a hand and I took it with a sigh only once I was on my feet he didn't let go of my hand as he lead me up the mountain.

"Hey we're almost to the peak" taka said happily

Yet once we reached the peak Oishi announced that the sun rise would be in about five minutes so we waited and as we did Oishi seemed to grow more and more worried before Eiji and Fuji walked up behind him and soon one of the most beautiful sights in all of nature could be seen

"amazing" I said as my eyes widened in surprise and awe as I leaned against the wooden railing as the others started goofing off laughing and what not as Fuji went about taking pictures as I was distracted.

"Oi!" someone yelled knocking me out of my moment of awe and I saw everyone gathered together

"Miyuki hurry we're taking a group picture" Momo yelled and I smiled before I ran over and stood by Ryoma and Fuji as Tezuka was behind us.

"Nee Fuji senpai" I said running up to him later as we were heading home

"HN what is it miyuki?"

"Would it be possible for me to get a copy of that group picture?" I asked and he smiled

"Of course." He said with a hand on my head as I smiled

But then what happened later at practice proved to surprise the team even more than our sudden mountain climbing trip.

"You're going to a rehabilitation center in Germany?" I asked in shock and Tezuka nodded as the entire team was in shock then I smiled "well do all that you can to come back quickly than we can all go and see the sunset again." I said smiling as a tear ran down my face before I walked away. Yet once I was out of sight I started to run.

I finally stopped when I reached my house and in to my room where I laid on my bed.

"Why does this feel like the time my brother left without telling me?" I whispered 'maybe it's because Tezuka reminds me of my brother. They're both so strong, and strict.'

"miyuki-san" Megumi called up to me and I sighed

"What is it Megumi-san" I called back

"Ryoma Echizen is here for you." Megumi said and I sighed again before I sat up and walked back down to the entry way

"so you ran home" Ryoma asked and I looked away but then Ryoma held out my tennis and school bags to me surprising me at first then I sighed once again "are you worried or something?" he asked

"No it just… it reminds me of the time I felt betrayed by my brother. He left me at home for five months without telling me where he was or why. I felt so betrayed for I had trusted him so much." I said but then Ryoma placed a hand on my head

"You still have a ways to go" he said and I smiled

"Your right" I said smiling "I guess we all should just do our best to be as strong as we can so we don't let Tezuka down when he returns right." I said smiling and Ryoma nodded.

The following day at school the news of Tezuka's decision seemed to spread like wild fire throughout the hallways and after school at practice Tezuka stood by me most of the practice and at one point placed his hand on my head surprising me a bit.

"Echizen told me." He said simply and I looked down at the ground "I'm honored that you think of me as a brother. But don't worry I will be back for the Nationals. I want you to help Oishi get the others in shape and ready for it. Help them get stronger. Can I count on you?"

"Right" I said happily as I smiled up at him

"Good and I expect you to be stronger when I get back too, understand" he said and I couldn't help but smile before I suddenly hugged him surprising him and most of the team who all stopped and stared at the odd sight.

"mi-miyuki –chan why are you hugging Tezuka?" Eiji asked out of shock

"I'm making a promise" I said happily before I ran towards Eiji and hugged him "that and I feel really happy right now" I said smiling still and I ended up hugging all the regulars even Kaidou

"What did you do to her?" Oishi asked Tezuka who then told him everything he said to me and all the regulars could help but smile except for Ryoma who I had hugged last and was now holding me still yet I was in such a happy mood I didn't care

"Aw ochibi looks almost too happy at the moment" Eiji said smirking but then Tezuka looked serious per normal

"Echizen" Tezuka said causing all of us to look at him "get on the court" he said and everyone looked shocked but then Ryoma smirked as he released me and then Ryuzaki walked up to me and said she needed my assistance with some things. When I tried to refuse to watch the match she basically dragged me away and forced me to do paper work.

But once I finished I ran up to Ryoma who was waiting to walk home with me since we're neighbors.

"So what happened?" I asked and Ryoma pouted a bit

"I lost" he said and I giggled slightly at that only to have him pout even more

"That just means you'll have to train harder and become even stronger by the time he comes back right." I said smiling and he smiled back before he suddenly placed an arm around my shoulders

"And you'll be there with me right" he said smirking and I blinked

"Sure" I said smiling "I need to become stronger to defeat my brother and in order to do that I need to beat you, Momo, Eiji, Kaidou, Fuji, Takashi, Inui, Oishi, and Tezuka when you're all in top form if I even hope to beat him." I said looking up at the sky only to have Ryoma pull me closer to him

"Then we'll have to have that match here soon." He said and I smiled

"Sure at your house or mine" I said smiling and he smirked

"Mine, my old man's been asking about you anyways" he said and I smiled

"Oh how is he anyways?"

"Perverted as usual" Ryoma said and I smiled

"Must be nice though right to be near you family." I said looking at the ground sadly only to have Ryoma pull a piece of my hair "Ow"

"You have family; the team is like your family. But I'm your boyfriend remember" he said smiling and I blinked at him before I rolled my eyes

"As if. If you beat me in our match then I'll recognize you as my boyfriend but otherwise not a chance" I said walking ahead of him a bit and he just smirked

"So it's a definite maybe" he said catching up to me with a smirk on his face per usual

"Who's to say?" I said before I started to run off

"Oi!" Ryoma said running after me but I managed to get home before he could catch me.


	15. Not a chapter rather a quick question

Not a chapter

Quick question… Please respond

Should Miyuki beat Ryoma when they finally have their match?

Or should Ryoma win?

Also should Nanjiro be around to watch the match or just around long enough to tease the two young players before their match at ryoma's house?

Sorry I'm having troubles deciding since I have ideas for all of these yet I would like your impute on these matters.


End file.
